<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cozy Corner by jisungsjheekies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416768">Cozy Corner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies'>jisungsjheekies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, bang chan - Freeform, bang chan fluff, bang chan imagines, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids bang chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Genre: Fluff</p><p>Word count: 2.2k</p><p>Warnings: Swearing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cozy Corner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A burst of air swept through the door as another customer rolled inside, you shivered from the cold, tucking yourself further into your sweater. You offered the customer a smile, watching as they disappeared into the aisles. Business had been rather slow that day, which wasn’t something you particularly minded, considering you were able to read behind the counter with few interruptions. It was the only job you’d ever had where you didn’t get scolded for reading during work hours, perks of working at a bookstore, right?</p><p>The customer approached the counter, you putting your book to the side once you made sure to mark your place for later before you rang them up and sent them on their way with a smile. You braced yourself for the breeze that brushed in behind them before the door closed shut, thanking your lucky stars for working somewhere warm on such a cold and windy day. The store was empty, leaving you alone to enjoy your book and cup of tea. You resumed with your book, extending your hand to grab the drink you placed ever so carefully next to it. Sighing in relief, you welcomed the heat from the mug to warm your cold hands, lifting it to your lips to take a sip. <b><br/></b></p><p>You propped your legs on the counter next to the register, leaning back in the chair, book in your lap, as you waited patiently for your shift to come to an end. You still had a few more hours to go but you were sure the time would pass quickly, especially with your nose in the very worn out, all thanks to you, copy of <em>Emma</em> by Jane Austen.</p><p>“Excuse me Miss.” You slipped from your chair, nearly falling to the floor before you caught yourself, your eyes lifting to see a guy staring at you from across the counter. “Are you okay?” he asked concerned.</p><p>You laughed at your clumsiness, readjusting yourself back in the chair. “Yeah. You just scared the shit out of me to be honest.” This time, it was his turn to laugh and boy, was it a beautiful sound.</p><p>“I’m sorry. You were so zoned into your book that I didn’t want to bother you but I really need to use the bathroom,” he said sheepishly. You chuckled to yourself before pointing across the store.</p><p>“In the back, second door on the left.” He nodded at you before practically running towards the bathroom. You watched him disappear behind the shelves before shaking your head, your attention turning towards the windows when a low rumble of thunder resonated outside, the sky dark and raindrops beginning to fall. A storm was on its way and this only meant one of two things – either several people would filter into the store to escape the rain or no one would. If you were being honest, you hoped for the latter, enjoying the silence of an empty store with the sound of rain outside, though, you hoped the storm wouldn’t last long considering your shift ended soon and you didn’t particularly feel up for driving in it. </p><p>Soon after, the guy returned to the front of the store, looking much more comfortable than he had before.</p><p>“Thank you so much. I don’t know how much longer I would’ve lasted. I almost peed my pants,” he laughed before his cheeks turned red from embarrassment, probably wondering why he’d just told you that. To make him feel better, you offered him a bright smile.</p><p>“That happens to me all the time, it’s the worst,” you chuckled. The guy just stared at you in surprise, causing you to burst into laughter and adding, “Dude, oh my god I didn’t mean I’d literally peed my pants.” The guy started laughing along with you, shaking his head at both you, and himself. You clutched your stomach, laughing so hard you were sure you’d have a six pack by the end of it.</p><p>“You should’ve seen your face,” you said, wiping the tears from your eyes.</p><p>“Well you should’ve clarified what you meant,” he said, grinning from one ear to the other. “I get out of your hair now but thank you, again.” You shrugged before nodding at him. You watched as he walked towards the door, his hand on the knob when a loud clap of thunder echoed from outside, both of you jumping from the sudden volume. Not even seconds later, the bottom fell out, rain pouring down so hard that you could hardly see across the street. The guy sighed, turning his head to look back at you.</p><p>“There’s no way I’m going out in that. Care for some company?” he asked, a bashful smile on his face.</p><p>“Sure,” you said before adding, “I’m Y/N by the way.” He retracted his hand from the door, moving towards the counter.</p><p>“I’m Chan,” he said. </p><p>“Well Chan, do you like tea?” you asked, watching as he nodded in response. Rising from your chair, you grabbed your now empty mug and walked out from behind the counter, pointing towards the windows. “If you look behind those shelves next to the windows, there’s a reading area with a few chairs and a couch. You can go relax over there while I get your tea, but don’t sit in the black chair, that one is for me!” you said raised your brow and wagged your finger at him. He laughed, holding his hands up in defense.</p><p>“Anything but the black chair. Got it,” he playfully saluted you before walking over to the area. You made your way into the break room, preparing a tea for Chan and refilling your own, tucking a box of cookies under your arm and grabbing both mugs before returning to where Chan was waiting.</p><p>“Here you go.” You extended the mug towards him, Chan carefully grabbing it from you and taking a sip, his eyes widening at how good it tasted. He thanked you, placing the mug on the table in front of him.</p><p>“Looks like you’re stuck with me for a bit, got anything you want to recommend?” Chan asked curiously. You smiled, placing your own mug and the box of cookies on the table before shuffling through the aisles to find a few selections and returning to him. You extended the books out for him to grab. </p><p>“<em>The Name of the Wind</em> by Patrick Rothfuss and <em>The Shepherd’s Crown</em> by Terry Pratchett are my go-to recommendations for anyone who comes in here, they’re two of my favorites.” You tossed one other book at him. “Or you could go for the classic, <em>Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone</em>, though I’m sure you’ve already read that.” Chan made no comment, his face one of guilt. You deadpanned at him, jokingly snatching the book back from him. Shaking your head, you said, “You should be ashamed of yourself.” Chan laughed, before nodding his head in agreement.</p><p>“I know, I know. I’ve been meaning to read it but haven’t had the time,” Chan shrugged his shoulders. You ‘tisked’ at him.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve heard that one before.”</p><p>With another thought in mind, Chan nodded his head towards the front counter. “What were you reading when I came in here?”</p><p>“Oh that? I was reading Jane Austen’s <em>Emma</em>.” Chan tilted his head at you.</p><p>“Any good?” he asked.</p><p>“Considering I’ve read it like eight times, I’d say so,” you giggled. Chan smiled brightly at the joyful sound falling from your lips. You reached for your tea and a few cookies before pulling your legs into your chest, lifting the mug to your mouth. Chan did the same, popping a cookie into his mouth.</p><p>“Is that copy the only one you have?” Chan lifted his mug to his lips, taking a generous sip before placing it back on the table. You shook your head.</p><p>“We have another copy, much less worn out than the one I’m reading,” you informed him.</p><p>“Then in that case, I’d like to read that one,” Chan said. The expression on his face read one of nervousness as he looked out the window, taking in fact that the rain had eased up and the day had turned into night. He wondered how long the two of you had sat there talking. He then cleared his throat before turning his attention back to you. “Maybe after I’ve read it, we can meet up for coffee and talk about it? And you can recommend more books, too.” Chan bit his lip nervously as he stared at you, a hopeful look in his eyes.</p><p>A fuzzy feeling erupted in your stomach at his proposal as you tried to contain your excitement. No one had ever indulged in an interest in books like you, much less someone this attractive, and it made you feel all giddy inside. “I’d love that, but are you sure you want to hear me go all bookworm on you?” you asked hesitantly.</p><p>“I’d like nothing more,” Chan reassured you. “I used to read a lot when I was younger but then music kind of took over my life and I never had time for books anymore. I miss it a lot, so it’d be nice to have someone to motivate me to read again.” You smiled warmly before standing from your chair, placing the empty mug onto the table. Chan watched in confusion as you disappeared between the aisles.</p><p>You retrieved the second copy of the book before walking behind the front counter. With a pen in your hand, you grabbed a sticky note from inside one of the drawers, writing something on the paper before sticking it on the inside of the back cover. Walking back to where you’d left Chan, his gaze landed on you after hearing your footsteps. You extended the book out for him to grab, trying your best to hide your smile when his fingers grazed yours.</p><p>“How much for it?” he asked, ready to reach into his pocket for his wallet.</p><p>“First one’s on me. Text me once you’ve finished it,” you told him.</p><p>“But I don’t–”</p><p>“Look at the last page.” Chan did as you said, his eyes falling on the sticky note you’d placed in there, your number written in purple marker with a heart drawn next to it. Chan looked up at you, a smile so large that it reached his eyes, one that you couldn’t help but mirror.</p><p>“I’m starting it as soon as I get home.” You giggled at his eagerness before looking at the clock above the door. <em>9:10pm</em>. You’d been so caught up in the enthusiasm of talking with Chan that you hadn’t realized your shift had ended.. You must have had a strange look on your face because Chan asked, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>You shook your head, a small laugh falling from you as you said, “Nothing. I just realized the store closed ten minutes ago.” His eyes widened, quickly pulling his phone from his pocket to check the time, seeing just how late it was.</p><p>“Oh wow, I’m so sorry to keep you held up here, you must be tired and ready to go home,” Chan said, feeling guilty for taking up so much of your time that evening.</p><p>“Don’t be, I enjoyed this. You’re a lovely person,” you said honestly. Chan’s cheeks blushed ever so lightly as he smiled.</p><p>“So are you, Y/N.” Now it was your turn to blush. Chan stood as you grabbed both of the empty mugs and box of cookies to clean up. “If it’s alright with you, I’d like to stay until you’re done locking up.” You nodded in appreciation before walking back to the break room to clean the mugs and put away the cookies. Once you’d done that, you return to the front, grabbing your back from under the counter and getting the keys to the building. Chan, with his copy of the book in one hand, used his other hand to open the door for you, the two of you stepping out into the cold. You turned to lock the door before placing the store keys back in your bag and grabbing the keys to your car.</p><p>“Which one’s yours?” Chan asked. You pointed a little ways down the street at the grey sedan, the two of you walking towards the vehicle as you unlocked it and opened the door to throw your belongings into the passenger seat. You waited to get inside your car as you turned to look at Chan, standing on the sidewalk to wait for you to get safely in your car.</p><p>“I’ll be waiting for that text,” you grinned at him.</p><p>“I won’t make you wait for too long,” Chan winked at you, your cheeks once again turning red because of him. Curse his good looks and adorable personality for getting you all flustered. Sliding into your car, Chan gave you a small wave before heading off in the opposite direction down the street. You sighed, already missing the lively boy’s presence. <em>God, I hope he’s a fast reader</em>, you thought as you anticipated your coffee date with him.</p><p>
  <em>Wait….would it be a date?!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>